The Courage of the Miners
by cruger2984
Summary: OC!Cainta watches the coverage of the rescued miners in her home, when Finland and Estonia are here to see this glorious event. Based on the 2010 Copiapó mining accident that I have watched on CNN last year.


==The Courage of the Miners==

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Hetalia and its characters.

**Author's note**: My Hetalia fanfic. Based on the Chile mine rescue coverage on CNN that I currently watched earlier. This is Cainta-tan (My OC) and her friends at this fanfic that I created. This fanfic marks the first anniversary of the 2010 Copiapó mining accident.

Cainta woke up at 3:55 AM in her home, taking a bath, wearing her trademark jacket and she prepared breakfast. That is because someone is going to visit her at her house before daybreak. It was a cold morning in her big mansion, and she was about to wait for her visitor. Cainta orders her little servant to prepare a small kettle of hot water for the coffee. Cainta headed to the balcony of her home and she was thinking about what happened last night.

Yesterday, she watched the nightly news in Philippines' (Piri for short) house, which was very nicer than hers. Cainta was apparently shocked when she saw the news coverage about 33 Chilean miners trapped 2,300 feet deep in Copiapó in Chile. Cainta was amazed at how the people of Chile are not giving as the rescue operations are on the way.

"Hey, Tan-chan. Why are you just sitting there? Are you watching the news?" Piri said.

Then Cainta replied, "It's about the miners. The rescue operations are on the way."

Piri puts her food to the table and she was headed to the living room to watch the news. Piri couldn't believe that the rescuers can't give up their courage. Piri enjoyed dinner together with her friend Cainta as they heard the coverage via radio.

Back in her mansion, Cainta saw a young man, wearing a light blue jacket, sporting a cross neck-charm on the jacket and wearing a white beret. That man's name was Finland. Before the Finnish man ringing the doorbell of her mansion, Cainta said in her thoughts, '_Madilim na sa Chile._' ('It's getting dark in Chile.)

Meanwhile, the Finnish man ringed the doorbell, and Cainta activates the red button on one of her keychains and the main gates of her mansion were opened. Cainta greeted Finland with respect, and she proceed him to the balcony, complete with a flat-screen television and a complete breakfast, this time she prepared a special breakfast for the Finnish man.

"Wow, I didn't know you made a typical Finnish breakfast. You're pretty good with it." Finland said.

The two sit down and enjoyed breakfast together as they watched the news about the miner's rescue.

Finland told her, "How many miners are rescued right now?"

She replied, "About 29 right now. Only four more to go and the rescue is complete."

"Wow, the rescuers didn't give up their courage. Hey, what's it doing right now after the miner's rescue?"

"So far, so good. Each rescued miner needs two hours of medical check-up after brought to the surface."

"Amazing... I admit it but you watched that coverage so far?"

"I started watching that coverage last night when I visit Piri's house. Luckily, the coverage of the rescue has just been started. How about you?"

"Oh me? Oh, I just having work with my Nordic friends, including Su-san."

"Su-san?"

"Yes, Su-san, or Sweden is his name. I lived with him in the same roof as I am."

"I see. But how about Denmark, Norway and Iceland? Are they watching the news as well?"

"Yeah, all three of them are watching the news right now. All of the countries are watching this courageous event as well, including Italy, Germany, Japan, America and the others as well."

"Wow, I never know that all of your close friends are watching the news. It was unbelievable."

"Yeah." He concluded with a sip of Finland's favorite tea.

Finland saw Cainta's little servant updating the rescue board that reads like this: 30 RESCUED, 3 TRAPPED. The Finnish surprised at how Cainta's little servant is doing his work today. Cainta checks her wristwatch, a combination of classic and digital watch that reads her time.

She said, "It's the twenty-first hour now. But it was nighttime in Chile and the rescuers never give up their courage."

When Finland eats his breakfast made for her, he said, "It was incredible. Looks like the Chileans are never running out of fuel."

"Indeed, my friend." she replied to him.

Meanwhile, the coverage continues as the two watching the television awaiting the 30th rescued miner. Cainta remembered that each of the rescued miner has family relatives and friends are present on the rescue site. Suddenly, Cainta heard the sound of the doorbell. She opened the door and she had another visitor, this time he wears a deep green military jacket just like hers. That man's name is Estonia. The Estonian greeted her and he said, "Sorry I was being late. Can I come in?"

"Sure, your friend Finland is here, eating some breakfast. There's food here, you're hungry?" the stoic Cainta said.

"Yeah, of course." Thus the Estonian headed to the dinner room and he saw a rescued miner kissed his wife. And he said, "Wow that was lovely, and dramatic and emotional."

Cainta's little servant served a cup of coffee to the Estonian, he sits down along with his Finnish friend, and together they share some thoughts. After that, the Estonian installed his laptop, plugging his USB, which is provided to activate the Internet to contact his friend, Lithuania, via web messenger. Meanwhile after he installed the laptop, he told Cainta.

"So what happened earlier before I came here into your home?" he said.

Then Cainta replied, "Recently, the 29th rescued miner was brought to the surface. And now, the 30th rescued miner was now brought in."

"Oh I see."

"Is Poland watching the news?"

"Yeah, he's with Lithuania at his home in Warsaw. And Lithuania keeps praying at his friend's altar."

"Wow, he's prayed so hard than I am. Maybe I should keep up with my praying next time."

Estonia typed his friends online via web messenger. And later on, Finland sill watching to await the 31st miner to be rescued. Finland stood up and he told the two.

"Guys! The 31st rescued miner is now brought to the surface! Only two more to go and the rescue operation is nearly complete." he said.

But Cainta replied, "That was good, Finland. Only two more left and it's finally over!" With that response, her little servant updated the rescue board and it reads: 31 RESCUED, 2 TRAPPED.

All of the nations from across the globe are watching the coverage of the rescue in Chile: the Italy brothers watching their small TV in their main camp, Germany and his brother Prussia at a local pub, Japan and his dog Pochi in his house, America and Canada in their shared apartment, England and Sealand in their manor in Manchester, France at his apartment, Russia and his siblings are in their condominium, China and his Asian friends are in his house, Denmark and the Nordics are in Finland's house along with Sweden's pet dog, Hanatamago, Austria and Hungary in their home, Spain in his house, Switzerland and Liechtenstein in their mountain home, Latvia in his retreat home in Riga, Greece in his house along with his cats, Turkey, watching his small television in the Turkish skies, Cuba at his pub, and many more.

When Estonia sipping his cup of coffee, he told the two, "How many miners are left underground?"

And his Finnish friend replied, "Only two more to go."

"Wow that's was quick. All in the numbers, isn't it?"

"Yes." Cainta said with a smile on her face.

In the meantime, Cainta installed a mini transmitter on the balcony and she secured the stands of the transmitter to avoid falling, and she decided to contact America via her cellphone.

It was the 22nd hour in Chile and it was nighttime in America and Canada's apartment, Canada is busy making dinner for him and his brother, who was sleeping in the sofa during the live coverage, when America's cellphone was ringed, he respond the call, picks it up and called.

"Hello, America here. Who's talking to?"

"It's me Cainta, kuya America You watched the news?"

"Yeah, I had a little sleep for a few minutes so I was lucky to contact you."

"I know kuya America. Please tell your brother to finished cooking your dinner and watch TV. This is an important event for all of us, and the world."

"I understand what you're saying. Okay, I'll do it."

"Salamat, kuya America."

Sooner or later, America told Canada to finished cooking their dinner and watch television. Canada, along with pet polar bear Kumajiro, also joined to watch this important event.

Cainta, Finland and Estonia are still watching the awaiting rescue of the 32nd miner, suddenly after a few seconds, it was here, the 32nd rescued miner has brought to the surface.

And Cainta's little servant updated the rescued board that reads: 32 RESCUED, 1 TRAPPED. But her little servant told her, "Cainta, one more rescued miner and the rescue operations are now complete!"

"Indeed, my friend. Indeed." She grabs a hold of her kettle of hot water and pour in her mug, preparing her tea.

Finland told her in response, "Cainta, tell everyone that one more rescued miner to go! This is going to be a milestone for the Chileans rescuers!"

"Of course! Estonia, tell everyone that one more miner to go, I repeat, ONE MORE MINER TO GO!"

"Aye aye, Cainta!" the Estonian replied as he fixes his glasses and started typing to Lithuania via web messenger. All of the nations are still waiting for the greatest moment: one final rescued miner to be waiting into the surface as rescuers descend the Fenix 2 vessel.

All of the nations are keeping watching the coverage without the interruptions. Meanwhile in Rizal's office, he and Antipolo watching the same coverage on television, and Rizal saw Antipolo prayed before the small image of the Our Lady of Peace and Good Voyage. Rizal saw the Fenix 2 vessel and the rescuers put the final miner inside the vessel. When Rizal continues watching TV, Antipolo said to him, "Are you going to pray?"

Then Rizal replied to him, "No, I always prayed in the afternoon before Mass has started."

Antipolo smiled and he decided to watch the coverage with Rizal on his side.

Back in Cainta's mansion, the three of them are now awaiting the final miner to be brought into surface. Estonia continues typing with Lithuania when he still listens the coverage. Later on, Finland removes his cross-neck charm and he grips it to pray for the final miner to be reached to the surface. Finland whispered in prayer: "Lord, please make the final miner reach the surface and the mission will be completed. Please pray for the intercession of Virgin Mary."

Cainta do the same for Finland, and after a few minutes, a miracle was now finally occurred, as the 33rd rescued miner is now, brought into the surface. After a grueling hours, the rescue operations in Copiapó is now finally over, all of the nations were emotionally overjoyed and happy of the courage of the Chilean rescuers. After 69 long days it was finally over, Cainta hugged Finland and Estonia in a dramatic fashion, and Estonia's glasses were taken off as he broke into tears when the rescue operations were now over. The total time of the rescue clock was 22 hours, 38 minutes and 5 seconds. They are all overjoyed with emotion and happiness.

In Rizal's office, Antipolo saw Rizal broken into tears as the rescue operations are now over. Antipolo calmed Rizal down as he wipes off his tears with his handkerchief. Then suddenly, Rizal said to Antipolo, "Thank God it was finally over! I feel like I'm watching a soap opera marathon!"

Antipolo sweatdropped after he said to Rizal. After the rescue operations, the Chilean national anthem was heard on live television; all of the nations too, heard the national anthem also.

It was now over.

Before Finland and Estonia went back to Europe, Cainta give each of them a souvenir, a high-quality rosary, one for Finland and one for Estonia. She also gives them two instruction booklets on how to pray the rosary.

"I want you two to thank you for the visit. The rescue operations are now over. Now we can thank God on our prayers on Sunday." she said to them.

"Of course, you are most welcome Cainta." Finland replied with a kind smile. As him and Estonia bid goodbye to their friend, Cainta returned to her dining room, and much to her surprise, she saw her friend Piri.

"Piri-neechan, what are you doing here? You're watching the news?"

"Yes it is, Cainta-chan."

Later on, Cainta served her a cup of hot chocolate that she prepared for her earlier. Then she sits down with her. And Piri told her best friend.

"You know what, twenty-two long hours of trapped miners to be rescued, right?"

"Yeah I know. Maybe we should thank God for our prayers for the people of Copiapó." Cainta replied to her.

"Yes me too." she replied.

Then after that, Cainta contacted Chile in his house to see what's the exciting news is all about.

**THE END.**


End file.
